Al estilo Sango
by Yumipon
Summary: "Han pasado unos meses desde que contrajimos nupcias y aún está pendiente nuestra noche de bodas... ¡Pero cómo es posible que los nervios me ganen en este momento! Me decido a abrir la puerta para reencontrarnos..." Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_**¡Buenas! Acá estoy, con un entremés mientras actualizo mis fics, que me están costando un poco de trabajo por el momento.**_

_**En fin, les traigo otro experimento, participante del reto de apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

_**Espero que les guste, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios!**_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Palabras: 2908 sin incluir título, ****sumary ni disclaimer.  
Palabras totales: 3017.**

* * *

**One-Shot  
**_**Al estilo Sango**_

Guardo la respiración, mirando por duodécima vez la puerta que nos separa. Qué irónico, llevo más de media hora parado aquí, sin decidirme a entrar, siendo que en otro momento, con otra chica, no lo hubiese dudado ni un mili segundo. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso tengo miedo...?

Vuelvo a levantar mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, deteniéndola justo antes de tocar el frío metal. ¡Genial, ahora soy peor que un adolescente en su primera vez! Sonrío al recordar lo nerviosa que estabas también la primera vez que nos besamos... Y lo molesta que te pusiste después de que mi traviesa mano hiciera de las suyas...

Ay, no puedo creer que esté tan indeciso. ¡Eres mi mujer, maldita sea, y hace mucho que espero este momento! Si no hubiese sido por esta estúpida misión... Pero debía ir, es mi deber y es una las cosas por las que nos conocimos y por las que te enamoraste de mí, por lo que me has dicho.

_"No te preocupes, debes ir. Yo te esperaré cada día, dejaré la puerta sin llave para que entres cuando quieras..."_

Sí, eso dijiste, y ahora quiero entrar, pero mis piernas están temblando... Tomo aire nuevamente y, con cuidado, giro el pomo, abriendo lentamente la puerta, tratando de no despertarte. Entro, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la mayor oscuridad que hay en el interior, y luego observo detalladamente el cuarto. Tal y como lo habíamos dejado la última vez que vinimos, sólo que ahora un bulto se esconde bajo las sábanas de la cama matrimonial tamaño king que tanto me esforcé en convencerte de comprar; adivino que eres tú, mientras un pequeño movimiento me alerta. Inmóvil, espero a que vuelvas a quedarte quieta y me acerco en puntillas, mirando fijamente tu cuerpo que se oculta entre tanta ropa de cama: un mechón castaño descansa sobre tu mejilla, mientras tus manos abrazan las cobijas, como temiendo que se escapen; un rayo de luna se filtra por entre las cortinas, dándote un brillo especial, como de ángel. Sonrío, percatándome de que estás más hermosa que aquel día que me marché.

Me siento a la orilla de la cama, despacio, intentando no alertarte de mi presencia, para seguir deleitándome un poco más con tu figura: otro travieso mechón se escabulle desde tu hombro hasta el inicio del espacio entre tus pechos; tus labios ligeramente entreabiertos invitan a besarlos, pero procuro resistirme un poco más para dejar guardado en mi mente cada detalle tuyo antes de hacerte _mi mujer_; tu tórax se levanta al compás de tu respiración, mientras entre las sábanas logro distinguir la piel levemente más blanca de tus senos; las cobijas se amoldan a tu pronunciada cintura y se elevan con tus caderas, diseñando un paisaje de curvas demasiado perfecto; tus muslos están cubiertos por la ropa de cama, pero se escapan tus pantorrillas bien definidas y un tobillo que incita a acariciarlo. Sueltas un suspiro repentino, y me doy cuenta que estoy comenzando a excitarme sin que ni siquiera me provoques. Ágil y sigilosamente, me posicionó sobre ti y beso tus labios, pasando mi lengua entre ellos. Te despiertas asustada y casi siento el golpe que hubiese recibido por tal atrevimiento.

— Mi... ¿Miroku? ¿Eres... De verdad eres tú?

Tus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, mezclada con emoción y felicidad, mientras tus brazos rodean mi cuello y me acercan a tu cuerpo. Siento el calor que emanas y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse por los nervios y la excitación combinados. Jamás me había sentido así, pero tú siempre me has hecho experimentar emociones nuevas.

— Soy yo, pequeña... Algún día iba a volver.

Te sonrío, tratando de controlarme ante tu respiración en mi cuello. Te separas un poco de mí y sorpresivamente me besas, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, con ese inicio tierno y nervioso, delicado, para pasar a la seguridad de nuestras bocas y lenguas reencontrándose, jugueteando incitantes. Pasas tus dedos entre mi pelo, manteniendo mi boca junto a la tuya, mientras nuestras respiraciones comienzan a agitarse; entre suspiros, nos separamos un poco para vernos, tus tiernas mejillas sonrojadas – no sé si por vergüenza o por excitación – adornan tu deslumbrante sonrisa, tu dedo índice dibuja tímidos círculos en mi pecho, jugueteando con uno de los botones de mi camisa, y tus ojos me hipnotizan, llevándome a un lugar del que nunca quiero volver.

"_¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese nuestra noche de bodas?"_

Repentinamente recuerdo tu pregunta de aquel día en que fijamos nuestra boda, mirándome con tus tímidos y culpables ojos marrones, tratando de evitar sentirte responsable por haber tenido un pensamiento de ese tipo frente a mí. Sonrío, pasando una mano sobre tu frente, moviendo tu cabello delicadamente, contemplándote extasiado.

Vuelvo a besarte, sintiendo como remueves mi cabello con tus manos, profundizando el contacto. Tu cuerpo comienza a moverse bajo las sábanas, dando a entender que comienzan a estorbarte, al igual que a mí. Intento acomodarme para darte más espacio y libertad, pero tú prefieres aprovechar mi movimiento para alejar la ropa de cama de ti y así disminuir los _obstáculos_ entre nuestros cuerpos. Un poco impresionado por tu iniciativa, me acoplo con tu cuerpo, ayudándote a alejar las molestas cobijas lejos de nosotros y así, sentirte más cerca. Observo tu pijama, una tenida de dos piezas de verano, un poco conservador. Pareces darte cuenta de mi observación, pues te sonrojas un poco.

— Lo siento… si hubiese sabido que llegarías hoy, me hubiese puesto algo más sexy… — murmuras, disculpándote por algo de lo que ni siquiera te he acusado.

— No te preocupes — río levemente, dándote un beso en la frente —. Estás perfecta.

Sonríes, aún sonrojada, y me abrazas con esos brazos fuertes y delicados a la vez, tal y como eres tú; vuelves a besarme, apasionadamente, yo te correspondo demostrando mis enormes deseos de estar contigo. Me separo un poco de ti y, rozando mi nariz con la tuya, murmuro casi en un susurro:

— Te extrañé mucho, no imaginas cuánto quería volver por ti.

— Yo también te extrañé — me respondes, sonriendo feliz —. Cada día rogaba que llegaras pronto para…

Te interrumpo besándote nuevamente, con deseo y pasión. En estos momentos, sólo quiero sentirte cerca de mí, sentir tu boca, tus manos, tu piel, tu cuerpo… sentirte completa y plenamente amándome como sé que únicamente tú serías capaz de hacerlo. Correspondes mi beso, acariciando mi lengua con la tuya, como comprendiendo el mensaje, mientras tus delicados pero decididos dedos comienzan a desabotonar mi camisa para luego rozar con sus yemas mi pecho y abdomen, tímidamente.

— Vamos, con confianza — te animo, con picardía —. Soy todo tuyo.

Un fugaz destello libidinoso brilla en tus ojos, luego vuelves a acercarme a ti con un abrazo y terminas de sacarme la camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo; me alejas un poco, observando y tocando con decisión lo que acabas de descubrir para ti, lo que _es tuyo_. Repentinamente, con uno de tus hábiles movimientos, quedo abajo, contigo sentada sobre mi abdomen, sonriendo traviesamente mientras dibujas formas en mi pecho. _Intrépida… _luego acercas tu rostro al mío y siento tu lengua jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja, humedeciéndolo para luego morderlo suavemente y comenzar a bajar por mi cuello con besos apasionados que recorren mi piel. Me estás matando…

— ¿Eres todo, _todito_ mío? — Me preguntas, mientras tus manos juegan _inocentemente_ con la hebilla de mi cinturón. Asiento con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir como tus caderas rozan mi hombría cuando te acomodas para desabrochar más fácilmente mi cinturón y el pantalón y con destreza te deshaces de ambos, arrojándolos fuera de la cama. Ahora sólo me protege mi bóxer de tu mirada curiosa y lasciva.

Comienzo a moverme, tomándote por la cintura, pero niegas con uno de tus dedos y sonriendo maliciosamente, me reprochas:

— Primero las damas… luego te tocará a ti.

Sorprendido, ni siquiera sé qué responderte. Dios, ¿y yo tenía miedo de que no estuvieses preparada? Si lo hubiese sabido antes…

Y de pronto, quedo en blanco al sentir tu mano jugueteando con mi miembro, incitándolo, masajeándolo, _provocándome_. Y eso que aún es sobre la tela del bóxer, porque si no…

— Sa… — intento explicarte qué sucederá si sigues así, pero me callas con un beso cálido, que termina con un pequeño mordisco a mi labio inferior, lo que me excita aún más.

Te miro y noto tu felicidad al darte cuenta de todo lo que provocas en mí. Presionas levemente tus dedos sobre mi pene, comienzas a moverlos a un compás lento mientras sonríes y me susurras al oído:

— Ahora es tu turno, hazme _toda tuya_…

Como si me hubieses liberado de una prisión, siento mis manos – y mi cuerpo en general – más ligeros. Aprovechando la posición en la que te encuentras ahora, sentada sobre mí, deslizo mis manos bajo tu pijama, acariciando las curvas de tu cintura y llegando a tus pechos; rozo mis dedos en tus pezones, percatándome que están erectos, y sonrío al ver tu expresión: es demasiado evidente que jamás te habían tocado así…

Tan hábil como tú, me deshago de la molesta prenda que no me deja deleitarme con tus curvas y la lanzo a un lado, dejando tu torso descubierto y viendo, por primera vez, tus senos, tu abdomen, tu tórax desnudo. Suavemente paso mis dedos por tu espalda, por tu espina dorsal, provocándote escalofríos, y me acerco a ti.

— ¿Sabes lo traviesa y malvada que has sido conmigo?

Sueltas un gemido al sentir cómo mi boca baja hasta uno de tus senos y comienza a succionar el pezón, mientras mi lengua juega con él y mi otra mano masajea y se entretiene con tu otro pecho y pezón. Tus manos, que se habían quedado momentáneamente inmóviles, vuelven a la vida: una afirma mi cabeza, impidiendo que me separe de tu pecho; la otra baja hasta mi miembro, volviendo a acariciarlo.

Me separo de tu pezón dándole una suave mordida, lo que provoca que te estremezcas. Me vuelves loco en una manera que no te imaginas. Arqueas la espalda respondiendo a mi juego, y aprovecho tu "descuido" para posicionarme sobre ti. Sorprendida, me miras como saliendo de un trance.

— Recuerda que ahora es mi turno… — replico a tu mirada, bajando mi mano velozmente por tu abdomen y llegando a tu entrepierna. — Estás… mojada…

Tu rostro enrojece a más no poder, desvías la mirada avergonzada y resoplas un poco incómoda.

— No digas eso… Es tu culpa por… — vuelves a posar tus ojos en los míos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. — Por hacerme sentir _así_.

Suelto una suave carcajada y luego te beso, aún divertido con tu reacción. Eres tan _única_. Te quito la parte inferior de tu pijama y descubro tus finas bragas color blanco con encajes rosas, delicadamente provocativas. Paso mis dedos sobre la delgada tela, que se humedece al contacto con tus fluidos y me decido a explorarte un poco mejor, metiendo mis dedos bajo la tela, entre los labios mayores de tu vulva y rozándote suavemente… siento como te estremeces debajo mío, y sigo tocando hasta que llego a tu clítoris y lo acaricio con cuidado.

— Mi… ¡Miroku! — Exclamas, arqueando la espalda en respuesta, mientras tus caderas vibran con el contacto. — ¿Qué…?

No alcanzas a terminar la frase, porque sueltas un gemido de placer.

— Sólo déjate llevar, pequeña… sé lo que hago.

Asientes son la cabeza, tratando de controlarte, y luego me abrazas con fuerza en un impulso, acercando nuestros cuerpos. Me doy cuenta que ya es momento: te quito tus bragas y lentamente, comienzo a introducir mi dedo en tu vagina; entierras tus uñas en mi espalda, con un quejido como respuesta.

— Miroku, yo no…

— Tranquila, lo sé… — murmuro en tu oído, lamiéndolo suavemente. — Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Cuidadosamente, introduzco otro dedo y comienzo a moverlos lentamente, con ritmo, mientras beso tus labios, tu cuello, tus senos. Comienzas a quejarte nuevamente, mientras aprietas las sábanas bajo nosotros o entierras tus uñas en mi espalda; luego, comienzas a gemir, respirando entrecortadamente. Introduzco un tercer dedo y siento como los presionas, haciendo resistencia y mirándome un poco temerosa. Vuelvo a tu boca, besándote tierna y apasionadamente para darte seguridad, me correspondes con cariño, pero aún sigues tensa, mis dedos lo pueden sentir. Los muevo lentamente, con cautela tratando de no provocarte dolor.

— Relájate y déjate llevar… molesta al principio, pero te aseguro que luego será placentero — te digo para luego volver a besarte. Te relajas un poco más y sigo con mi juego, muevo rítmicamente mis dedos, con mi boca sigo recorriéndote, aprovechando de jugar con tus pezones de vez en cuando.

Me abrazas, me besas y comienzas a disfrutarlo, lo sé por tu respiración y tus gemidos entrecortados, por la forma en que tiemblan tus caderas y como tu espalda se mueve para llevar el ritmo de mis dedos. Repentinamente, me sorprendes abrazándome con tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y acercando nuestros sexos. El contacto me estremece, y siento como mi miembro comienza a palpitar rogando un poco te atención para él. Bajo tu mano hasta él y la introduzco bajo la tela del bóxer, para que lo sientas directamente; lo acaricias y luego me sacas la molesta prenda que aún nos separa, para observarlo directamente. Aparto tu mano y tu vista, no pudiendo resistir ni un minuto más separado de ti y te beso profundamente. Separo tus piernas y me posiciono entre ellas, vuelvo a besarte mientras introduzco mi pene en tu vagina, lenta y cuidadosamente; tiemblas, poniendo un poco de resistencia, pero tratando de relajarte a la vez, mientras hincas tus dedos y uñas en mi piel, un par de lágrimas escapan de tus ojos, pero luego comienzas a responder a mis suaves movimientos con suspiros entrecortados que luchan por evitar que tus gemidos salgan más fuertes de tus labios. Comienzo a embestir más fuerte, con tus caderas acoplándose a mi ritmo y tu cara hundida en mi cuello, tus labios apretados, tus manos aferradas a mi espalda.

— Miroku, ya no… — entrecortadamente intentas detenerme. — No puedo más, detente… siento que explotaré…

Te sonrío con cariño y muerdo suavemente tu labio inferior, mientras continúo con el mismo ritmo en mis embestidas.

— Eso es un orgasmo — te susurro al oído, a la vez que dejas escapar un gemido —. No te resistas, sólo _déjalo salir…_

Me muevo un poco más rápido y fuerte y tú dejas escapar un grito, levantando tus caderas para dejarme entrar más profundo. Sigo con mis movimientos rítmicos, tú comienzas a llevarme el ritmo nuevamente, abrazándome con tus piernas para así hacer más profunda nuestra unión. Siento tus manos aferrarse a mi zona lumbar, mientras hundes tu cara en mi hombro y te estremeces con cada movimiento. Siento que llego al cielo, si el Paraíso existe, así debe sentirse vivir en él…

Comienzo a notar como mi miembro se va llenando de semen, palpitando y preparándose para acabar. Una sensación vibrante se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, mientras siento que pronto explotaré; también siento cómo comienzas a agitarte, estremeciendo tus caderas y vibrando en tu interior.

— Miroku… yo… creo que… — entre gemidos me presionas más hacia tu cuerpo, con frenesí. — ¡No puedo más!

Y juntos llegamos al clímax, exclamando nuestros nombres entre suspiros. Me recargo en tu cuerpo, descansando sobre tu hombro; tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, con delicadeza, y me besas suave y cariñosamente. Recupero el aliento y te sonrío, notando que el rubor aún no abandona tus mejillas. Me contemplas, como en espera de algo. Adivino en tu mirada lo que buscas, con mi mano retiro unos mechones rebeldes de tu rostro y respondo a tu mirada.

— Fue perfecto.

— ¿De verdad lo fue? — Preguntas, tomando mis manos y acomodándote entre mis brazos.

— Claro que sí — te beso la frente, estrechándote entre mis brazos como un tesoro —. Es exactamente como quería que fuese nuestra noche de bodas.

Me miras sorprendida, extrañada y un poco confundida. Amo cada una de tus expresiones.

— ¿Así tal cual? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Una fría brisa entra por la ventana abierta y siento como tiemblas entre mis brazos. Me alejo un poco de ti para acercar las cobijas y luego vuelvo a abrazarte, bajo la protección de la ropa de cama. Contemplo tu semblante por un instante, observando tus bellos ojos marrones esperando una respuesta.

— Porque lo acabo de descubrir — te contesto, con una sonrisa —. Sólo quería que este momento fuese como tú: tierno pero intrépido, inocentemente atrevido, único, versátil, decidido y fuerte… simplemente, quería que me hicieras el amor al estilo _Sango_ — el rubor vuelve a subir a tus mejillas, mientras una tímida sonrisa se apodera de tus labios —. Claro que debo admitir que me sorprendiste al tomar la iniciativa de ese modo.

Ocultas tu rostro avergonzado en mi pecho, sé que no te gusta causar esa impresión, pero…

— Sango, eres mi mujer. No debes sentir vergüenza ni miedo conmigo — remuevo tus cabellos con cariño, sabía que esto podía pasar y realmente… —. Estaré junto a ti, pase lo que pase… y quiero que sepas que, lo único que logras así, es sorprenderme y encantarme cada vez más. Amo cada partícula tuya, y las amaré cada día de nuestras vidas.

Me abrazas y recuestas tu cabeza en mi pecho. Te abrazo, respirando tu tranquilidad y alegría. Supieras lo feliz que me has hecho siempre, pero especialmente hoy…

No deseo estar con nadie más en mi vida. Sólo contigo, haciendo el amor al estilo Sango.

* * *

**_Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La verdad, tengo poca experiencia con Lemon así que estaré atenta a sus comentarios. _**

**_Gracias por leer y espero sus maravillosos reviews~_**

**_Saludines!_**


End file.
